Voice Inside My Head
by aprilandandyshit
Summary: Quinn and Sam have been married for years and have one adopted son from Uganda. They decided to become foster parents and were placed with two teenage sisters. Nobody said it would be easy, but easy isn't always better is it?


**Author's Note: I started a story a while ago very similar to this one, but I've rewritten it and made major changes. I'm not sure if anyone like Sam and Quinn anymore but I've wanted to rewrite this story for a while. I'm not sure how often I will update but I will try at least every couple months! **

* * *

Quinn sat on the couch with her sleeping four year old on her lap. Spencer's beautiful chocolate skin had a certain glow to it that was indescribable. He had grown so much since his adoption a year ago that had just missed his third birthday by a week. That trip to Uganda to pick him up was one that her and Sam would remember forever. It was one of the best experiences of their lives. Spencer made Quinn and Sam parents and that was a gift they would forever be grateful for.

This particular day happened to be a special day for the Evan's family because Sam and Quinn were receiving their first foster placement since renewing their license. Before they had adopted Spencer, Quinn and Sam had been foster parents to young babies. They had done it for a while and fostered four beautiful babies total with all of them either being reunited with their biological parents or going to an adoptive family. After wanting to take a break from the foster care system, they decided to go the international adoption route and started the lengthy process of adopting a baby boy from Uganda. Spencer's adoption was extremely lengthy and stressful and they knew if they wanted to add on to their family through adoption, they would go back to the foster care route at least for a couple years so they could build up their income.

Sam and Quinn had both grown up Christians and they knew when they were wanting to start a family that adoption was the route for them. It just made sense to them. There were so many children out there without a family of their own, why not give one of those children a family? Although before Spencer entered their family, Quinn and Sam were only open to fostering babies, they had wanted to expand their horizons this time around. Quinn was now working a part time job at a NFP and Sam was working full time, so they didn't have the time for babies. They decided to put down that they were open to a child of any race between the ages of four and sixteen.

One thing they learned when they were foster parents was that there is a huge need for families. The first call they got was for two boys ages six and eight which they had said yes to, but they ended up going to a different home. The next call they got was for two girls ages fourteen and sixteen. Sam and Quinn had initially said no thinking that it wouldn't be a good fit with Spencer, but later when they got another call informing them that no other family had stepped up and asked them to reconsider. If they couldn't find a home for the girls, they would have to be put in separate group homes. After hearing that, Quinn and Sam agreed to let the girls stay with them.

Quinn was nervous. She only had experience with young kids and she knew teenagers were usually hard to deal with especially ones who have gone through the foster care system. The only information they had about them so far was that they were both African American and they had the same mother but different fathers. The sixteen year old was named Alexis and the fourteen year old was named Maya.

Sam was the opposite of Quinn. He had worked in a group home a couple years back and knew the need for parents willing to take in older children. He had experience with teenagers and felt a little more prepared than he had felt with the babies. Quinn was happy at least one of them knew what they were doing.

Sam had been putting some finishing touches on the rooms for the girls. Alexis and Maya will each get their own room on the second floor and Spenser will stay on the first floor in the room across from Sam and Quinn's. Quinn slowly got up from the couch holding Spenser and carrying him to his room. The girls would be coming soon and he couldn't be sleeping in the living room where they needed to talk. Once Spenser was in his bed, Quinn creeped out and went to find Sam. He had moved from the girls room to kitchen in anticipation for their arrival. "How are you feeling," Quinn smiled as she walked into the room.

He returned her smile, "I don't know how to describe it. Probably a mix between excited and nervous."

Quinn was about to reply but was interrupted by the door bell ringing. Quinn took a deep breath before heading to the door to let them in. She put the wide smile on her face she always does when she feels awkward and said, "Hi! Come on in!"

Quinn first looked at the girls who were standing awkwardly in the back behind the social worker. When they were all in the house, Sam and Quinn looked at each other somehow becoming more calm and ready to take on what was to come.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**


End file.
